


Exorcise my Mind - and begin anew

by just_another_fandom_dude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Goblins, Harry is Lord Potter, Independent Harry, Kinda, Manipulative Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Powerful Harry, Wandless Magic, he means well, more like overworked and too sure of himself dumbledore, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_fandom_dude/pseuds/just_another_fandom_dude
Summary: "Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other."-Eric BurdonNew knowledge brought to his attention and a vow to never be helpless in the face of danger again leads Harry to make a series of decisions that will change his life forever.





	1. I've got demons running around in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Thoughts"_  
>  “Speech”  
>  _ **“In Text Text”**_
> 
> This is an Order of the Phoenix AU in which Harry makes some smarter (hopefully) decisions.
> 
> Update: college is kicking my butt so this will update sporadically. And as u can see by the quality of writing I’m an engineering major not an English major xD.

Darkness...

An eerily familiar graveyard with Cedric by his side.

Footsteps in the black.

“Someone's coming.”

_ PAIN pain it hurts so bad oh god it hurts hurtshurtshurt… _

A high, cold voice, “Kill the spare.”

 

Those two horrible words screeched to the night, “AVADA KEDAVRA.”

The sickly green light flies towards them and strikes Cedric in the chest.

He can't tear his gaze from those dead eyes.

That vacant gaze which seemed to beg the question,  _ “Why didn’t you save me, Harry? You're the boy-who-lived. Why did I Die, you should have been better. You should have saved me. Saved mesavedmesavedmesavedmesavedmesaved……….” _

Harry opened his eyes with a sob.

Ever since that terrible night after the third task, he had been dreaming of the graveyard. Sometimes it was of Riddle rising from the cauldron, other times it was of his parents' ghosts springing from the yew wand, but more often than not it was of Cedric; always repeating the same message,  _ “You could have saved me, Harry”. _

He knew that Cedric would have never said that to him, he was much too nice to do that, but Harry knew that he could have saved him if only he had been better trained or more prepared.

After that fateful night, he had made a vow to never be as helpless in the face of danger again. Harry was already planning to pick up some advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts books when he visited Diagon Alley and had even toyed with the thoughts of sneaking some more combat focused books from the bookstore in Knockturn Alley.

A tapping on his window drew him from his musings.

_ Huh _

Hermione’s owl was sitting on his windowsill

Hurrying to open the window so the tapping wouldn't alert the Dursleys, Harry grabbed the package from the proffered leg and began opening it with a smile. Talking to Hermione always made him feel better even if most of her letters over the summer were reminding him to do his homework.  _  “Even though she knows the Dursleys try to lock away my stuff every year,”  _ he thinks with a grimace.

Inside the package were two letters much to his confusion.

The smaller one was addressed to “Harry” in Hermione’s neat handwriting while the larger and more official looking one was addressed to “Mr. H. Potter” and was bearing what appeared to be some sort of seal on it. When he looked closely Harry could see the words “Fortius Quo Fidelius” in the seal.

“Huh”, he mused out loud, “Hopefully Hermione's letter will shine some light on this.”

A hoot of agreement from Hedwig was all the encouragement he needed to open up the letter and begin reading.

**_“Harry,_ **

**_I was planning on writing to you about my summer and the news we have gotten on You-Know-Who’s return, (slim to none) and ask you how you’re doing. I know Cedric’s death hit you hard. However, before I could begin my letter an owl from Gringotts showed up. There was a letter for you and for me included, the letter for me said that they had not been able to reach you by any means for some “very important business” and they were trying one last time to contact you through a friend instead of directly. They also forbade me from opening your letter and said to deliver it as soon as possible. I do hope it's nothing bad Harry, you've had enough bad as it is. That being said I hope you tell me and Ron whats going on if it's serious and I hope you know we’re here for you if you want to talk about That Night or anything else. Please do try to stay out of trouble (even though you seem to attract it like a magnet). I hope I get to see you before we go back to Hogwarts._ **

**_With Love,_ **

**_Hermione._ **

**_P.S.: The latin on the Gringotts seal means “Strength through Loyalty”, I knew you would be wondering._ **

 

Though he was more confused than before Harry was still glad Hermione had written to him.

“Let's see what this Gringotts letter is all about”, he said to a watchful Hedwig.

**_Mr. H. Potter,_ **

**_As the custodian of your accounts and a member of the goblin family in charge of the Potter accounts and holdings for many centuries, it has been my duty to contact you about your change in status. However, I have not been able to reach because of what appears to be a Mail ward placed around your person. It is of the utmost importance that we discuss the acceptance of your emancipation as well as other pressing matters involving you and/or your family with our bank. I have enclosed a portkey with this letter that will take you to a conference room where we can discuss these matters. Please activate the portkey and be here as soon as possible. The activation word is “Potters Way.”_ **

**_Griphook_ **

**_Head of Potter Accounts_ **

As Harry looked upon the letter with an even more bewildered look than before he noticed that a token with the Gringotts crest on it was in the envelope.

_ “This must be the portkey Griphook mentioned” _

Though he was confused about what Griphook had meant about his emancipation and intrigued about the “pressing matters” that were mentioned, Harry got the feeling that the request was more of a “do this now” than a request. So grabbing his wand and the portkey he said goodbye to Hedwig and uttered the words “Potters Way”.

With that uncomfortably familiar jerk around the navel and spinning around into the ether, he was on his way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“OOF”

A large exhale escaped Harry as he landed hard on the marble floor of the Gringotts conference room.

“I…. Hate…. Portkeys…” he said with a grunt, picking his head up from the floor.

“My apologies Mr. Potter, but it was the quickest way to get you here,” said a gravelly voice above him.

“It's okay….. Griphook? If I remember you correctly?” Harry asked, “How should I address you? I don't want to step on any toes or be disrespectful”

Griphook’s eyebrows shot upward, Usually, wizards went around demanding things from goblins, not that they ever gave them they didn't absolutely have too, this one was actually trying to be polite, which just reinforced the point that Griphook had already decided on.

Harry Potter was a strange wizard.

As Harry got to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothes as he did, Griphook answered, “My name is GripHook Bronzebone, although Griphook is just fine, Mr. Potter.”

Harry gave him a lopsided grin and said, “Then I insist you call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel like Snape is lecturing me.”

“Of course Harry” ( _ a strange wizard indeed) _

“In your letter, you mentioned something about emancipation, What did you mean?”

“Exactly that Mr. Potter, upon your entrance into the Tri-Wizard Tournament you entered into a magically binding contract. In order to enter a magically binding contract, you must be of age, This is to ensure that children don’t do something stupid like make Unbreakable Vows.”

“So wouldn’t I have just not been able to enter then?” Harry asked, “considering I’m not 17.”

“Normally,” Griphook replied, “you wouldn’t have been entered. However, there are much older magics on this world than what your Ministry uses, the magic of the goblet is one such magic it overrode the enchantments the Ministry of Magic uses to keep the trace and unemancipation on those under 17.”

“And so the younger and weaker one gave way,” Harry guessed.

“Correct, the goblets magic forced you to be of age, so in the eyes of the Ministry and of Gringotts you are officially of age and emancipated.”

“What does being emancipated entail?”

“Well for one you are officially an adult in the wizarding world, meaning you no longer have the Trace placed upon you and can now practice magic wherever you want. More importantly, though, you can claim the Potter House ring, and take your place as head of your House.”

“What is all this talk about “House Potter”, and head of house and house rings?”

Griphook shot him a severe look, “You mean to tell me no one informed you of your house's history and your responsibilities?? That is the duty of your magical guardian.”

“No one has told me anything about House Potter,” Harry replied, “Who is my magical Guardian?”

“It would be Sirius Black but because of his implication in the death of your parents, the duty passed on to Albus Dumbledore.

“Dumbledore???” Harry said incredulously, “Dumbledore hasn't told me anything!”

“No matter,” Griphook interjected, “I can inform you about your duties now that you are here.”

“But first you must claim the head of house ring”

“Let's get to it then”

“Here,” Griphook said, placing a small ornate box upon the table in between them, “Drip a few drops of blood upon this lock and say these words, ‘I, Harry James Potter, Scion and Eldest Son of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter do claim the ring and Lordship as my own.’ and the box will unlock for you to put on the ring.”

As Harry uttered the keywords, instead of the box opening, a sputtering sound could be heard as an acrid smelling green smoke drifted up from the lock.

“Umm, What happened”, Harry asked, taking in Griphook’s angry visage.

“It would appear… that there is something in you that shouldn't be,” Griphook growled, “you will accompany me to the healers and cursebreakers to sort this out”

As Harry and the goblin made their way into a separate chamber which several goblins dressed in robes covered in different runes filed into. They instructed Harry to stand inside of a warded circle and began running scans on him.

As each scan progressed the looks on their faces as well as the mutterings among them grew angrier and angrier.

Finally, unable to take it any longer Harry burst out, “What is going on?! Would someone please tell me.”

An older grizzled goblin spoke up, “There is something Dark in you, Evil of a most heinous sort. But it did not come from you.”

“What does that mean?”

A younger goblin, a female replied, “Someone placed a deeply flawed and evil portion of their soul inside you…”

“You mean Voldemort?” Harry asked, flabbergasted.

“That is who we suspect, yes,” she replied, “It would appear that this piece of a soul has tried to overcome you with its darkness. It must be removed immediately. Do we have your permission to remove it?”

“What will happen if you don't?” 

“It will eventually overcome you and kill you or suborn you to Voldemort”

“Get it out of me.”

“It will be painful,” she said.

“Do whatever it takes”, Harry said with conviction. “ _ It’s not like I'm not used to pain at this point” _

“Lay down inside of the Warded Circle and we will begin.”

Harry laid down and watched as the eight cursebreakers began to weave a cage of magic above him. The golden and silver filaments curled around him much like the priori incantatem from his and Voldemort’s wands in the graveyard, Harry thought with a shudder.

Once the barrier was complete and reinforced, they began removing the soul shard from his head.

Almost as if in retaliation of the abuse it was suffering, his magic began throwing itself against the walls. Without the barrier, it would have destroyed the room, as it was two goblins passed out from the strain of holding it back.

Harry would have noticed all of this but a pain much greater than the cruciatus curse was washing over him, and he began to scream.

With one final pull of the goblin cursebreakers, several things happened at once,

Harry screamed one last time louder than ever and passed out

His magic blew out the wards of the circle.

A shard of Black flew of his scar and shattered.

Everything fell silent as the goblins collapsed in exhaustion.

And Harry’s body began to change.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Harry blearily opened his eyes, he wondered where his glasses had gone.

To his surprise, they were still on.

_ “So why is my vision blurry?” _

When he realized that his blurry vision wasn't because he didn't have his glasses on, he guessed his prescription must have changed somehow.

“Your prescription isn't the only thing that changed”, Griphook said.

_ “Whoops I said that out loud” _

“Yes, you did.”

Clamping down his focus, Harry asked aloud, “What happened.”

“According to our healers, the soul shard was infringing upon your body and your body was fighting back. This resulted in your growth being stunted and having poor health. All those factors were reversed when the shard was removed”

“So I’m taller and I can see better?”

“Yes. You’ve grown approximately 4 inches and are now 6 feet tall exactly. ”

“Wow, that's a lot, now I won't be so far behind Ron in height. Pity it couldn't fix my eyesight entirely.”

“Quite, However your body wasn't the only thing it was trying to take over, the fragment was also attacking your magical core, luckily your core was strong to begin with and was able to fight back.”

“What do you mean ‘to begin with’, and, ‘to fight back’?” Harry asked.

“Are you familiar with the concept of resistance training?  No?    Well, it's when you provide resistance to muscles repeatedly in order to build muscle it  is used by bodybuilders and athletes.”

“So you're saying my magical core was getting resistance trained?”

 

“For lack of a better analogy, Yes”, Griphook said.

“So how powerful did it make me”. Harry asked.

“Because of your already formidable Core as a child, you were able to keep up with the development your core should have had. With that amount, you were able to drive away hundreds of Dementors with what amounts to only 25% of the magical power you now possess.

You now have three times as much power as you did before and that will only increase as your core stabilizes,” Griphook replied, you should be able to perform powerful magics such as those of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

“.........................”

“Holy Shit.”


	2. Won't you liberate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update college is kicking my ass.  
> ..............................................................................................  
> Harry learns more about his life and magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they feed on insecurities I have  
> Won't you lay your healing hands on my chest?  
> Let your ritual clean  
> Soak the ropes with your holy water  
> Tie me down as you read out the words  
> Set me free from my jealousy  
> Won't you exorcise my mind?  
> Won't you exorcise my mind?  
> I want to be free as I'll ever be  
> Exorcise my mind  
> Help me exorcise my mind - Bastille "Send Them Off"

After that stunning revelation, Harry turned his mind back to his original business.

“Can we try the Potter ring again?”

“Certainly, you should have no issues now that that despicable piece of Tom Riddle is removed from you.”

 

As Harry and Griphook made their way back to the conference room  and approached the ring box he uttered the key phrase to open it, ‘I, Harry James Potter, Scion and Eldest Son of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter do claim the ring and Lordship as my own.’

With an unassuming click, the box opened to reveal the ring. Looking to Griphook for instruction Harry reached down and put on the ring. A rush of magic slammed int him and scores of faces flashed through his mind. Each one had familiar features and a sense of kinship associated with them. The faces slowed to a stop at a man with messy dark hair and square glasses that covered hazel eyes. ‘Hello Harry,’ James Potter said. “Dad,” Harry gasped out. With a smile, James said ”me and your mother love you very much prongslet, and we will see you sooner than you think.  
Then in unison with the hundreds of other Potters arrayed behind him, they said in one voice, “the House of Potter accepts you as our Lord, _Virtus Fidesque_.” And vanished. Harry came back to himself with a start. “What…,” he panted, realizing how winded he felt, “What was that?”

“That was the House Ring accepting you,” Griphook replied.

Still slightly dazed Harry looked down and noticed that the ring seemed fused to his finger. It had a coat of arms on it, a griffin intertwined with a strange triangular symbol stood in relief on the surface.

“The Head of House ring offers various protections and amenities,” Griphook continued, “It protects from poisons and compulsions that may be placed on you as well as protects you from passive legilimency. It will warm when it detects attacks such as those. It also functions as a portkey to the Potter home of your choice.”

“Is that my house crest?” Harry interrupted,

“It is”

“Can you tell me the significance of the symbols, Griphook?”

“Certainly.”Griphook replies, “the griffin symbolize bravery, loyalty, and freedom. And the symbol with the circle and line inside of a triangle is the symbol of the ancient House of Peverell. Which folded into the House of Potter several centuries ago when the last of its line married a Potter. The symbol also is known as the mark of the Deathly Hallows.”

“The Deathly Hallows?”

“Thought by most to be a children's tale and written down in the ‘Tales of Beedle the Bard the story of the Deathly Hallows is not fictional at all, instead it's the account of three Peverell brothers creating objects of unimaginable power that if possessed by one person makes them the ‘Master of Death’.

“Wow”, Harry said in amazement, “Do you know where I can get a copy of those tales?”

“I'm sure your Miss Granger has a copy knowing her voracious appetite for literature.”

“Yeah,” Harry mused fondly, “I'm sure she does.”

 

Griphook snapped his fingers and a roll of parchment and a red quill appeared.

“Woah was that wandless magic,” Harry asked in excitement. “Can I learn How to do that like you?!!”

 

“You could never do wandless magic like a goblin or a house elf could, we creatures of magic do not require wands as a foci for our energy as you humans do.”

 

“Damn,” Harry said dejectedly.

“However,” Griphook continued with a grin, “Because of the massive strength of your magical core your body is more infused with magic than most other humans. With some practice, you should be able to perform some wandless magic, though never as well as a magical being could.”

 

“That would be amazing!” ‘ _I wonder if I could find some books on that in Diagon Alley….. Nah, though maybe in Knockturn Alley. Wait it's always dark in Knockturn Alley, knockturn alley…. Knocturnalley…….nocturnally.  Holy shit I can't believe I never noticed that!!  And Diagon Alley is Diagonaly!’_

 

“Continuing on,” Griphook said, interrupting Harry’s rambling thoughts, “If you write your full name on this parchment with this Blood Quill then the inheritance test will show all your holdings and titles”

“A blood Quill? What is that?”  

“It is a quill that uses the blood from the writer as ink instead of normal ink, It’s classified as Dark Magic by your Ministry and Only Gringotts is permitted to use them for our Inheritance tests.”

“IF you ever see anyone outside of a Gringotts goblin using one of these, report them and they could be sent to Azkaban,” Griphook said with a predatory smile.

“Well, that's good to know,” Harry said, filing that information away. “Let's get on with this inheritance test then, I'm exhausted from the cleansing ritual and claiming my house ring.”

 

“Just sign your full name at the head of this parchment.”

 

Harry signed his name ‘ **_Harry James Potter’_ **

As he signed he grimaced because with each letter he wrote the same letter was carved into the back of his hand. “ _I guess that's why they call it a blood quill,”_ Harry thought. As he watched text began to flow down the page from his name lines upon lines of words and numbers.

“Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way,” Griphook said with a wave of his hand that healed Harry's cuts, “let's take a look.”

 

Harry began reading the parchment.

 

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

**_Harry James Potter_ **

 

**_Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter_ **

 

**_Inheritances:_ **

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (through blood)_ **

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (through blood and writ)_ **

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (through Trial and blood)_ **

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (through Trial and combat)_ **

 

**_Large Magical core._ **

 

**_Abilities:_ **

**_Parseltongue_ **

**_Affinity for Defence Against the Dark Arts_ **

**_Affinity for Charms_ **

**_Affinity for Transfiguration_ **

**_Natural Elemental Mage (Air)_ **

 

**_Core Abilities Blocked: 50% (magical signature of Albus Dumbledore)_ **

 

**_Holdings:_ **

**_Potter Castle_ **

**_Potter Cottage_ **

**_Potter farms and houses (11)_ **

**_Black Mansion_ **

**_#12 GRimmauld Place_ **

**_Black farms and houses (4)_ **

**_¼ of Hogwarts (Gryffindor)_ **

**_¼ of Hogwarts (Slytherin)_ **

 

**_Vaults:_ **

**_Potter - Assorted Gold and Artifacts_ **

**_Black - Assorted Gold and Artifacts_ **

**_Gryffindor - Artifacts_ **

**_Slytherin - Artifacts_ **

 

**_Owned : Assorted Businesses_ **

 

**_Total Worth:_ **

**_22100000000 Galleons (rounded) increasing due to stock and businesses_ **

 

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

“Wow,” Harry said.

Even Griphook had a look of surprise on his face.

“Well,” said Harry faintly, “Should we just take this from the top?”

 

“Yes lets.”

“As you can see there is the Potter Lordship Which you acquired through direct blood relation. And there is the House of Black Heirship which you acquired through blood and writ.”

“What does that mean,” Harry asked, “And how can I be a black by blood, Sirius is just my godfather?”

“Your grandmother Dorea was a Black amf that which covers the blood portion, the by writ portion tho is an antiquated process used by lords to choose an heir if they have not sired one for themselves or there is no relative close enough, Sirius Black must have written you in as his heir. I believe if not for that the Malfoy boy would have been lord Black when he came of age.

“Ew,” Harry grimaced, “what's this about the other two inheritances?”

 

“Well both the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines have died out or at least there are no males who carry the name. The Gryffindor line died out centuries ago but the Slytherin line died when Tom Riddle was hit with the Killing Curse that gave you that scar, The house ring, and Slytherin line do not recognize him because he was reanimated through Dark Magic and Necromancy.” Griphook paused in thought.

“You must have a distant latent Gryffindor bloodline to get the by blood portion, and you got the by Trial portion through summoning the Lost Sword of Gryffindor. I believe Dumbledore, as much as I don't like him, said it best ‘Only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of a hat.’ and you truly are a Gryffindor both in blood and courage.”

“Okay that makes sense, but how on earth did I get the Slytherin title if not by blood?” Harry asked.

“You gained it through trial when you slew the great basilisk bred by Salazar Slytherin himself and having the ability to speak Parseltongue, however gaining the title by combat is an antiquated line transference law where if the last of a house is bested in combat three separate times with one  time being to death, the House Gets transferred to the victor.”

“That's gonna take a while to process,” Harry says.

 

“We'll give you time as we go over this next portion,” says Griphook.

”Abilities right?”

“That is correct, the first ability is fairly self-explanatory, one of your ancestors was a parseltongue and you inherited the trait.”

“The next ones.” Griphook continues, “are also fairly evident. You have a natural predisposition towards Transfiguration, Charms, and D.A.D.A. Your skills in those subject are naturally much higher than any others. You also are classified as an Elemental Mage, with your element being air. You should have a major predisposition to all air related magics and they should come naturally to you.”

 _“That explains how I picked up flying so quickly.”_ Then aloud Harry asks, “whats this about a binding on my core?”

“It would appear that someone put a magical binding on your core that greatly restricts your access to your innate abilities.”

“Dumbledore,” Harry says grimly, _“I’m gonna have to confront him about this.”_

“Yes.”

“I think this would be a good stopping place, for now, we can go over properties and vaults at a later time. Suffice to say though that you needn't worry about your expenditure or having a place to stay. Before you go though it would be good to remove the binding on your abilities.”

“Yes, let's do that please.” Harry agrees.

 

After a process similar to the removing of the soul fragment, the goblin cursebreakers remove the binding with much less of a bang than before.

 

After they finish Harry approaches the goblin that been so helpful to him today.

“Griphook, You said  that I can use the house ring as a portkey?”

“Yes, simply pinch the ring while it's on your finger and say the name of the property you wish to go to.”

“Thanks, Griphook, Harry says, and with a lay salute in the goblins direction says “Potter Castle” and disappears.

…………………………………………………………

 

“Landing on a windswept Scottish moor, with mountains in the distance, in a stumble, Harry straightens up and takes in his surroundings. The view in front if him is dominated by an enormous castle, and even as he makes his way towards it he can feel the strong hum and pull as the wards envelop him. “Well that is a proper castle," he says in tired amazement. Making his way up the stairs to the entrance the massive wooden doors open before him.

As he steps over the threshold a house elf greets him. “Hello Master Harry, I am being Sasha, the head elf of Potter castle.”

“Hello Sasha, How do you know my name?”

“I is feeling the Potter magical signature and I also watched over you as a baby when you and your parents visited the castle!”

“I'm sorry to be rude Sasha but could you point me to a bedroom? It's been a long day and it's getting late.”

“Of course Master Harry, right this way”

“Please call me Harry, not Master Harry, Sasha.”

“Okay, Mast… Harry”, she stumbles over the new form of address, “Here is your bedroom.”

“Goodnight Sasha.”

“Goodnight,” she replies.

Exhausted from all the ritual at Gringotts and the new revelations of the day, Harry barely manages to pull his shoes off before falling into bed fully clothed and with an absent thought, “ _I need to write Hermione tomorrow and tell her all about this,”_  he falls promptly asleep.


End file.
